


The Stinger in the Mirror

by Hopefulbadger



Series: A Tender Tail [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulbadger/pseuds/Hopefulbadger
Summary: Part 4 of a Tender Tail. Scorpia considers stinging herself instead of Entrapta.





	The Stinger in the Mirror

The Stinger in the Mirror

"Yourself? Yourself! Yourself?" Entrapta's hair stepped her away before making a small rapidly pacing circle. "Yourself huh? I mean, I actually can't imagine it being a bad idea; well, by comparison at least. With how you don't want to hurt anyone. In this case, the worst possible outcome is that you are immune to your own stings. But, even then, what is the loss of that? There is nothing actually wrong if that happens. And, if it does have any malicious effects, you of all people, would be most likely to be unaffected or less so at least." She rambled, meandering faster and faster in what quickly became a wobbly circle as her head began to spin along with her movements.

"Yeah, and I mean, if it is gonna hurt anyone, I would rather it hurt me." That statement certainly garnered Entrapta's attention given that it was enough to stop her dead in her tracks. "And… if anyone is killed by it." Scorpia's head dropped. "Really for the best if it is me huh?" Entrapta yelped and wavered on her hair, nearly falling over, lingering in shock. "E? Entrapta? You ok over there?"

"Nope! Nope! Absolutely not! That is unacceptable! I won't let you try something like that!" Entrapta ordered fearful.

"What!?" Scorpia would have stepped back but she instinctively moved in closer at the sight of her friend clearly growing unsteady and looking like she might fall down any moment.

"No! That is not an outcome I can accept! I won't let you sting yourself if that is even remotely an option!" Entrapta nearly fell down as her hair maneuvered her to face Scorpia.

"Well, I am not saying it is going to happen. It is just that if it does, I would rather it be me that something happens to."

"No Scorpia! This is not an option at all! I won't sit by and watch as you potentially get yourself hurt!" Entrapta snapped so red-faced she was bright burgundy. She simply couldn't stand the idea of Scorpia being hurt; and especially not for fucking Catra and her incessant need to recapture Adora.

"You had to know that was a plausibility when you suggested I use my tail." Scorpia's brow furrowed confounded at the extreme nature of Entrapta's reaction.

"I! I mean sure I did. But! But!" Entrapta stammered and Scorpia thought she would start to turn blue soon.

"But what?"

"But! When I had envisioned it! When I had envisioned it, you weren't the one potentially getting hurt!"

"Well, it is my tail, so it is probably for the best that if anyone gets hurt by it, it should be me. And again, I'm the one who is least likely to actually be hurt by it. So. Yeah! If anyone is getting stung, it's me!"

"Then no one is getting stung!" Entrapta barked.

"Come on, we both know Catra is a… oh god, well, I've never really seen a cat with a bone. But you know what I mean. Whenever she gets wind of something new to use to capture Adora she will never let go until it has failed or worked." Scorpia argued.

"Nope! I won't sit here and watch you get hurt!" Entrapta began to fidget and twitch in anxious protective anger.

"But it would have been ok if I was stinging you?" Scorpia's eyes narrowed.

"Perfectly fine." Entrapta softened immediately, immensely relieved that Scorpia was no longer considering something which could get her hurt.

"And why would that have been ok?"

"For science!" Entrapta eagerly exclaimed.

"For science huh? But why doesn't that reasoning applies to me as well?"

"B- because!" Entrapta yelped. For the first time in her life, she didn't have a sound scientific reason for her decisions and the actions they lead to. She detested that beyond all else; that there was no sound reason for her to be acting so… illogically emotional. So infuriatingly emotional!

"Because what?" Scorpia shifted her hips and rested a claw on one side in such a way that made everything so much harder for Entrapta.

"I! Uugh! Because I have antivenoms!" Entrapta desperately grasped at the first thought that popped into her mind.

"You do?"

"Yes! A whole selection! I've tested with many poisons, toxins, and venoms."

"Good! Then you should go get them." Scorpia replied decisively."

"Oh! I! Well, I have them in a cabinet at my workspace." Entrapta thanked greyskull for the opportunity to avert her burning blush stained face from Scorpia's innocent eyes before the princess deciphered the reason for her flustered nature.

"Are you ok?" The scorpion princess asked after Entrapta as she walked off to her workspace and revealed a cabinet full of various vials of antivenom.

Entrapta's spine went straight and she locked up.

"E?"

"Yes! Yes! I am fine! I just don't want you to get hurt!" Entrapta rushed to dismiss.

"But it would be ok if you got hurt?"

"I!" Entrapta whimpered frustrated.

"Entrapta?" Scorpia followed behind and rested her claw on the other princesses' shoulder.

The purple princess allowed herself one moment, one solitary moment to enjoy the warm contact without holding anything back, without judging herself, just adoring the modicum of care she had been so relatively deprived of until that moment. She allowed herself to rub her cheek against Scorpia's claw, a soft slow nuzzle. For even half a moment she thought she could feel Scorpia push her claw back up against her cheek as she nuzzled. Entrapta almost even allowed herself to let out a soft vocal exhale of relief at the sensation of the caring claw at her cheek, almost. Instead, her moment ended and she forced herself to tighten the thin ties keeping her together. "Yup?" She forced a confident tone.

"You seem really off. What is wrong?"

"I told you, just shaken at the idea of my friend actually getting hurt."

"You know it would matter if you got hurt too right?" Scorpia allowed her claw to linger on Entrapta's shoulder.

Entrapta had no words.

"Cause it would."

"Of course!" Entrapta forced out the affirmation she only believed in the most vague of senses. "But that won't happen! I have my antivenoms!" She spun around, finally calm enough to face Scorpia once more

"You still want me to sting you?"

"Yes. Even more so if stinging yourself is still on the table as an option."

"You are sure?"

"Yes, yes, of course, I am sure! Anything for SCIENCE!" Entrapta cheered with a raised hand of victory, delighted that she could refocus on something so comfortingly analytical.

"And you are sure that those antivenoms will be able to counteract whatever it does?" Scorpia curled her tail around herself and held it close to her chest.

"Certain!" Entrapta may have fudged the truth on that one just a little. "So go ahead and stick me!" She winced and offered up her neck. After a moment passed and nothing had happened, she cracked her eyes back open just a smidge. "What? Don't wanna sting my neck? Would my arms work?" She offered up exposed wrists and looked away again as if her eyes weren't already sealed shut in the preparation for a potentially painful poke. "Nope? I can roll my sleeves further up if you need?" She pushed up her long sleeves and still looked farther away, her head approaching a full exorcist.

Scorpia's anxious breathing grew louder as her tail encroached on its target.

"Don't worry! It will all be ok. Just do it and it will be over!"

"Done!" Scorpia yelped and began jumping up and down waving both claws and her tail back and forth at the mildly painful sting.

"Done? I didn't feel anything." Entrapta peeked out of one eye.

"Well… yeah. I did not sting you." Scorpia tried sharp inhales to distract from the poke.

"You what?" Both of Entrapta's eyes snapped open in a mortified shock before snapping to and locking on Scorpia in horror. Her usually so rosy friend had gone beyond the pale, there was a minor lump on her neck, presumably from where she had stung herself, and she had begun panting.

"Oh geez! Oh geez! That kinda hurts!" Scorpia's tone presented calm but her almost auditory heart rate only drowned out by heavy short anxiety-induced panting.

"Scorpia!" Entrapta yelled terrified and angry at her friend for pulling such a potentially dangerous stunt. "What did you do! Why did you! I! Don't matter! Are you ok! What symptoms are you experiencing!" She spun around and ducked down into her cabinet, each strand of hair picking out a different vial and popping off the caps in a desperate attempt to find the right one before she even had the slightest idea of what poison was now running through the beautiful scorpion princess's veins.

"I! Uugh! My pulse is racing! I! It is going really fast! I! The room is kinda spinning! My chest is tight and it hurts like an elephant sat on me! And! And! And I'm like lightheaded! I! I think it is because I keep breathing really fast. I!"

"Ok! Ok! It's going to be ok! Just relax. Umm, try to breathe deeply. Think calming thoughts." Entrapta lowered her hair follicles which were holding up the various test tubes and vials in lieu of turning to Scorpia and pressing the bare back of her hand against Scorpia's forehead.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I'm not good at lying! But I wasn't gonna sting you without knowing that you would for sure be safe! And after you said I might be immune or have a resistance, I had to try it on myself first." Scorpia's breaths still came in sharp huffs and puffs, but they were slowing in tempo slightly with each subsequent cycle. "And! And! I was just so stressed! And so anxious! And I didn't want you to be mad at me! But more so I didn't want to hurt you!"

Entrapta whimpered and pressed her fingers to the unstung side of Scorpia's neck. She couldn't really be all that mad. Scorpia had done the same thing she was trying to do, just with more logically sound reasonings. At least Scorpia had a good reason behind her choices, not just some stupid flutter in her chest every time the other princess so much as stuck her hip out. "I! I think you are ok."

"I! I don't feel ok! I feel like there is a mountain on my chest!" Scorpia worried.

"Breathe, just a little slower." The slightest form of a theory began to hatch in Entrapta's mind.

"I'm! Trying!" Scorpia struggled to calm herself.

"It is going to be ok. I am not going to let anything happen to you. Understand?" Two solid locks of hair landed on Scorpia's shoulders, soothing softly through sensitive caresses.

"I… I understand." Scorpia nodded softly as she strived to calm herself further as her breaths and heart slowed.

"There it is, just breathe. It looks like it is calming down." Entrapta's hair replaced the antivenoms in their place and then slowly slipped her hair further around Scorpia in another full body hair hug.

Scorpia's breathing finally slowed to a normal pace and then eventually to a deliberately slow tempo. The gentle coconut scent of Entrapta's shampoo infiltrated her nose and calmed all of her senses as Entrapta pulled her in, wrapping her up in soft locks once more.

"It's ok. I… I think I know how your stinger works. And if I am right, you are perfectly safe." Entrapta wrapped her hair tighter against Scorpia.

"Oh? How does it work?"

"Well, I need to do another test or two before I can confirm my hypothesis." Entrapta began to release the hug slowly, but she was stopped by the feeling of Scorpia's claws holding her back, pressing to keep her in the hug.

"No, not yet. Please not yet." Scorpia held Entrapta close, overly paranoid and worried in her overwhelming anxiety that lingered on her chest. It only even mildly abated when Entrapta held her, reassuring her with such soft kindnesses.

"Of course. Of course Scorpia." Entrapta obliged and pulled tighter, gently massaging up and down at Scorpia's back. She stayed like that for a good long time; the type of an amount of time that would have made Catra try her claws on them for dawdling so long. She adored it, having the scorpion princess curled up against her like that. Even if the woman's soft warm breaths on her neck drove her mad and ignited a heat in other places she reminded herself she must not think of, Entrapta adored the shared contact above all else.

"I! Umm, thank you." Scorpia pulled back slowly.

"Of course, any time."

"I appreciate it. I, but, umm, what do we do next?"

"Now, you think of something that makes you happy."

"Something that makes me happy?"

Entrapta nodded and hummed a confirmation.

"What do I think of?"

"I don't know, anything that makes you happy." Entrapta could immediately tell by the look on Scorpia's face that the other princess was having a much harder time with the activity than anyone should ever be having. "I! Think of Catra. She makes you happy right?" It burned, it seared to say such words, to suggest thinking about Catra, to have suggested thinking of anyone but herself! But if she was to help her friend she would need to forgo some silly crush. Maybe once she witnessed the other two out on a date, revealing over Adora's capture or something things might get easier?

"I? Yeah. Catra." Scorpia's words lingered hollow.

"Ok? Tell me when you are ready."

Scorpia focused her thoughts, not a single one of them landing on Catra. Instead, she filled her mind with the feeling of purple strands of hair encompassing her in the softest warmth the world may have ever known. She imagined acting on the singular impulse it took everything she had to resist while Entrapta's arms and hair had been wrapped around her. She imagined beginning with a soft innocent kiss on the cheek and the act devolving with an unrivaled hastened to the two locking lips and only breaking the seal to gasp for air. She was certainly happy thinking of that, no doubt about it. "Ready."

"Ok, hold out your tail?"

"Yes?" Scorpia would normally have been thoroughly shaken at the sensation of something touching her presented tail, but deep in her fantasies, there was nothing that could divert her mind.

"Ok, here, we, go!" Entrapta poked her finger on the tip of the tail. It stung just as much as Scorpia made it seem at first, but it quickly melted away into something much more soothing.

"Entrapta!" The other princess's tail recoiled fearful of the fact that her friend might have just been hurt.

"I'm ok! I'm ok!" Entrapta assured, a rush of warmth and comfort running over. "I'm just fine actually."

"Well! I! What did it do!?"

"It, it made me happy." Entrapta smiled halfheartedly.

"What? How? It freaked me out! Made me so anxious that I could barely breathe!"

"I think that is because you were anxious when you stung yourself." Then it hit, not just a wave of generalized fluffy happiness, a heat wrenching at her core and cranking the temperature up to one hundred. "W… woah." She gasped breathless with wobbly knees.

"Wait, so when I sting someone they feel what I was feeling?"

"Y! Yeah." Entrapta panted, her core becoming somewhat of an embarrassingly drenched mess. It was one thing to be feeling this terribly embarrassing cocktail of arousal and happiness in front of her crush, but to be certain that the cause of it was that these must be the feelings Scorpia felt for Catra? That made it infinitely worse. The rising arousal and heat was just a reminder of how she wouldn't ever have her feelings reciprocated. Not that she was owed a return of the feelings, and she knew that. But that didn't mean it didn't sting all the more, especially when juxtaposed against the ache and demand she felt growing between her legs.

"Wait so that means that you are feeling?" The bright red look of embarrassment on Entrapta's face suddenly made infinitely more sense.

"You really like Catra, huh?"

"I! I! I!" Scorpia stumbled on her words, caught and unable to finish her flustered sentence.

The End

Author's note: Huge thanks to Xandra S. who enjoyed my stories, This story is entirely thanks to them! They help make sure I can keep a roof over my head and that I can continue to write and post these stories as much as I can through being a patron, and they are why this story happened. Xandra, you are amazing, and thank you so much for your support!

If you want to have one of these stories made in your honor, please consider becoming a patron! Link on my Tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara

By the way! Wanna talk with more She-Ra fans? Hang and chat in a safe space with other LGBTQ+ folk? I recently made a discord server, you are welcome to join! It's free, and just a place I hope people can chat and feel safe! Link for the server on my tumblr: hopefulbadgerjunara


End file.
